Dark and darker
by gracetheordinary
Summary: When Nightcrawler turns up in jump city will Raven be able to figure out why? Will there be moments when each meet their own nightmares? Will something happen between the two? Nightcrawler x Raven.


**This is just some deviantart inspired brain mush, however, it might create a series. I don't know yet, but the pairing is growing on me. This is just a idea so please review I need ideas, support, and potholes I missed. Thank you, now let's get on with the fiction.**

 **Nightcrawler pov.**

Silence. There is only silence and darkness. _Where did Jean go? Where did Scott go? Where did_ I _go?_ The darkness fades slightly to reveal a group of people. _Who are they?_

"Who are you?" Asks a slightly high pitched voice. I look over and see a green boy with green hair, eyes, and skin. He looks confused and somewhat astounded. "Your _blue._ Your not normal! Someone else is different!" Yells the green boy in what appears to be pure bliss.

"Beast boy, calm down. Now, sir, could you tell us your name and where you are from?" Questions a short boy in a multicolored suit. He has on a mask much like Scott just flat and domino like.

"I am Kurt Wagner. I am a part of the X-men. I presume you are aware of them?" I finish with almost certainty that they would recognize the situation. The group all express differing amounts of confusion, all except for one.

"Kurt, would you by any chance recognize the name 'Justice League'?" A young woman covered in a cloak asks quietly.

"No, miss, I do not. Why do you ask?" The woman expresses a small amount of panic but immediately removes all evidence of said emotion.

"Sir do you know where you came from?" The woman asks almost skeptically.

"Yes, I am from a place named Marvel." The woman's eyes instantly widen. She steps back and whispers something to the man in the suit. Quickly she steps up to me again.

 **"Come with me."** A voice echos as if in my head. The woman steps away and motions for me to follow. I quickly glance back to see the others walking away. In a last ditch effort to ebb my confusion away I follow the cloaked figure.

"Ma'am, may I ask, what is your name?" I question quietly after a pregnant pause. The woman spares me no glance as she walks closer to a dark alleyway.

"Raven, my names is Raven." She states in a slightly deep voice that catches my utter attention in the quiet alleyway.

"Kurt, if you will..." she motions toward a black hole like appearance in the wall "Step in." She motions toward it. I notice she has a slight smirk on her lips most likely from seeing my confusion. That small smile like twitch to the lips sends shocks through my body. _What is happening?_ As the corners of her mouth fall back into their original form I feel a sense of emptiness spread throughout my body. _Why am I feeling this, I have literally just met this woman._

"I will go first if it make the situation a small amount more comfortable." She adds returning to her emotionless facade. Raven steps into the portal. I feel a small tug at my wrist. As I look down I see her small hand has wrapped itself around my wrist. The sensation, while foreign, feels nice and comforting. Her skin, the small amount I can feel, is soft and silky. She pulls me into the dark portal.

As my feet touch ground I feel a soft material unlike the original concrete. Once I look down I see a dark carpet much like my own back at the manor. I look up to see Raven at a book shelf searching quickly. This gives me time to look around at the new scenery.

The room has a dark theme from the dark blue walls, to the black carpet, even the deep purple bed is shrouded in darkness. _Ahhh, then this must be Ravens room._ Slowly I scan her decor, she holds artifacts from places I could only imagine. Masks with old and unheard of designs, books with worn covers in unique languages, even the ceiling is special in its detailed swirling pattern.

"Kurt, could you please sit is the chair over here. I need to do a little searching and it might tire you." The young woman says slowly while pointing at small red chair with lots of ripped embellishments the bottoms carved out of dark oak **(1)**. I walk over to the small peice of furniture and take a seat. Looking back at the woman I notice the hood that had been covering her had fallen off of her head. The slip allowed me to take in her looks. She had pale, snow like skin, extremely smooth and pale. I noticed her large, doe like eyes scanning a tome quickly then putting it back. Her eyes, a amethyst eyes sparkling in comparison to her light features. Her violet hair falling just passed her shoulders in slightly curved patterns. _Wow, she is really beautiful. WAIT! KURT YOU DONT KNOW HER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE YOU DONT EVEN KNOW! ESPECIALLY IN THAT MANNER!_ I quickly push aside all thoughts of that type as she walks towards me, she holds a large book in her hand along with two or three scrolls.

"Kurt, I have a guess as to what happened but I want to test that theory first. Is that okay with you?" She asks staring directly into my eyes.

"Yes that is fine." I answer quickly. My eyes still trained on her movements. _Why does she fascinate me so? She is so elegant._ Raven pulls a chair out infront of me, this one a blue armrest with lots of holes and scrapes in it and a large black line. **(1)**

"So Kurt what is your, species?" Raven shows a second of quick panic."I mean no offense by the question, for the record."

"None taken. I'm a mutant. Human/I don't know." I say raising a questioning eyebrow at her quick add on.

"Okay. So my theory is that you live in another demention and you got transported here on accident. I think your powers might p,at a role in this. Speaking of which, what are your powers?" She finishes with a look of almost preparation, as if she was expecting me to immediately disagree with her logic.

"That makes a lot of sense considering my powers have to do with teleportation." I state as her features take on a look of amazement. "What?" I question suddenly self conscious. She composes herself back into a emotionless look.

"Noting just now I have a idea as to how to get you back to your home." She says suddenly. The idea sends a fit of sadness through me. _Why am I SAD about leaving?! I thought I wanted to go home?!_ I realize that she is staring into space as if it will give her answers about something.

"Hey Raven I don't really know anything about you. Could you tell me something?" I question with genuine curiosity. I see that she looks torn over the question. She then takes on a resigned look.

"Sure I guess I could tell you something. What would you like to know?" She asks in a cautionary voice as if this could all be held against her.

"Where are you from?" _That's a pretty neutral question, right?_

"I'm actually from a different dimension. It's called Azerath." She says in a strained voice.

"Interesting, why are you here and not there?" I ask, her answer peaking my curiosity. She looks slightly strained.

"I haven't actually told anyone my true history before..." she states quietly.

"You don't have to tell me! It's okay if you don't want to, it was just a general question!" I exclaim quickly. I had no intentions of crossing any personal lines.

"That's okay, I might as well tell you. Azerath was a beautiful place. It had waterfalls and hills. It had pretty towns with white buildings. It had nice people, or so I was told. I was raised in a tall tower so no one could access me. You see, I was the child of rape. A very bad rape. It was the rape of a woman that had joined a cult, a cult that worshiped Satan. One day this woman was taken to be a offering, a offering as Satan's very own bride. This woman..." she stops and looks at me, tears in her eyes. "Was my mother."

"Raven, I'm sorry!" I exclaim. I quickly walk over to her chair. Apprehensively I hug her tight. She responds well and wraps her arms around my torso. I slide onto the chair and position her in a comfortable but not suggestive position. She slowly begins to collect herself enough to continue.

"Satan is therefor my father. He is more accurately referred to as Trigon. He tricked my mother into having intercourse. My mother became pregnant and in fear of not being accepted back into society, she ran away. She ran to Azerath. There she was taken care of. Once she had given birth to me they sent me into the castle because I was 'Satans most evil creation'. There I was treated as scum and looked down upon. My father searched for me because I was the key to him invading other dimensions. Once he found me he destroyed Azerath. I had no intention of ever doing his evil bidding so I ran. I ended up here and became a hero." She finished quietly. She still had tears dripping down her soft cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Raven. I wish I could have helped." I say back to her as I hold her tight. _Kurt! You barely know her what are you doing? I don't know but it feels right._

"Thank you." She sobs as she hold me tighter. I wrap my arms around her protectively. _I might not know her well but I will protect this girl. She is wonderful from all I do know._ She gets up quickly and sends me a glance that looks sad but thankfull.

"Kurt. Thank you for that. You are probobly very tired. Would you like me to show you to a guest room?" She questions while wiping her eyes to remove all tears. I smile knowing that she needed my help with something. Pride swells in my heart. _Why am I so happy around her?_

"Yes. That would be nice." She nods and exits her room motioning for me too follow. The corridor is almost empty except for her room and one other. She walks over to the second door. Placing her petite hand on the now she opens the door. I walk in to the supposed guest room. It is nice but not as nice as her's. _Kurt you are seriously comparing this room to hers. And worse you want hers! You are really starting to get attached. That's not a good thing! You will have to go home soon and then what will that attachment do to you? It will eat away at you for a LONG time. Don't get attached!_ Yells the voice of reason in my head. I am honestly starting to hate it.

"Thanks Raven. I'll tell you if I need anything." I say looking back at the young woman. She smiles a small and beautiful smile.

"Okay Kurt. See you in the morning." She says as she begins to walk away from my door.

 **Okay! That was the story. If I get some reviews I will continue with this story but only if you guys give me some ideas.**

 **I am going to make this story have a jealous person with one sided affections. I am only considering a few but please vote or I will just make it what I want. Here are the options,**

 **Robin/Raven/Nightcrawler**

 **Beastboy/Raven/Nightcrawler**

 **Aqualad/Raven/Nightcrawler**

 **Vote now! Those are the options.**

 **(1) The chairs are the persons (in my opinion) inner demons.(puns)**

 _Red chair, ripped embellishments, oak bottoms:_

 _Raven_.

 _Torn and distraught with underlying darkness. Yet, still beautiful._

 **Blue chair with holes, scrapes, and black line.**

 **Nightcrawler.**

 **Somewhat sad and damaged with dark issues. Yet it all fits into the overall pattern**


End file.
